The Reconciliation
by Moony1231
Summary: I'm not really good at making summaries, so I guess the title explains the main idea of the fic. ---Christine


THE RECONCILIATION  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling (damn her!). The happenings in this fic, have no affiliation with her books. They could possibly set from the fanfics by Cassandra Claire (great writer by the way), but I'm not totally sure. Just came up with this one day.   
A/N: Please, don't ask what was happening before this, because I honestly could not think of that myself (and I wrote this fic). Um... I guess the title says it all. It's a D/G fic (great pairing if you ask me). I'd just like to thank my beta-reader Jam, and also Giselle, who read this whole thing before anyone else. I hope you all enjoy it.   
---Christine  
  
The Reconciliation  
Empty. Nothing but an empty carton of milk (which no one, apparently, found the time to throw away), a bottle of ketchup, and a jar of pickles. Ginny closed the refrigerator door and turned to her brothers, Ron and Charlie (back home for vacation from Romania), who were playing wizard chess at the kitchen counter.   
"Hasn't anyone noticed that we're running out of food?" The two didn't look up from the board, but Ron replied, "Oh. We never really looked in there. Charlie taught us how to magik up food from a piece of paper."  
"Maybe I can teach you sometime, Gin," Charlie said still not looking up.  
"No thanks. I'll stick to the muggle way of getting food. I'm heading to the groceries..." she was stopped by a knock at the door, "... after I get that. Since no one seems to want to get up." She grabbed the keys to the new car that the Ministry had sent, and headed for the door.  
She walked into the den to find George and Fred sitting there, staring off into space. There was another knock. "Door!" they said simultaneously. Ginny muttered to herself as she opened the front door. As she opened it, she looked out, gasped and quickly shut it again. Fred and George looked at her oddly as she stood there taking in deep breaths. 'Why would he be here? There's no reason for him to come to my house! He promised he'd stay away.' Reasons of all kinds were streaming through her head, but none made any sense. Her only idea that made the best sense, was o answer the door, again.   
She slowly pulled the door open, staring wide eyed at the figure outside it. "Bloody hell, Ginny. Didn't your mum ever teach you any manners?" He glared at her with a blank expression. His cold gray eyes, she noticed, had a hint of warmth in them, making her feel uneasy.  
"What do you want Malfoy? Why are you here?" Hearing the name 'Malfoy', Fred and George arose from their seats on the couch to defend Ginny. They pulled her away from the doorway and glared angrily at Draco.   
"Hey guys," Draco began fearfully as the twins forced him out of the way. "Look, I just wanted to speak to Ginny. Is that a problem? I can come back later, if that's ok with you two?" He was already beside the dry and dusty street, the twins still forcing him farther and farther from the house.  
"Get the hell away from our house, Malfoy!" Fred threatened trying to keep his calm and dignity in front of his younger sister.  
"Can I just speak to Gin..."  
"NO! Just stay away from her! You have no reason to...."  
"Fred, shut up. George, back off. Malfoy, follow me," Ginny said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Mostly because of shock. The three looked at each other and followed Ginny's orders. Fred and George stood in the yard, slightly aghast, and watched as Draco cautiously followed Ginny into the house. They walked upstairs in silence.   
The only sound being their uneven footsteps up the stairs, and the occasional creak of the old house. As they ascended to Ginny's room, Draco looked about every hallway they passed through. There were pictures of every Weasley child, but he couldn't really tell the difference between all the boys. Most of these pictures were wizard photos, which held the images of little red-headed children, waving and smiling at him. But occasionally he came across a muggle photograph. No movement, just still figures smiling in poses.  
Just as they stopped at a door, Draco caught sight of one picture in particular. "Is that you?" he asked pointing to the picture. She turned and looked at the photo he spoke of. In the faded wooden frame, held a picture of a young red-headed girl sitting at a table. She was smiling a great big smile (with a couple of front teeth missing). The girl was waving enthusiastically, while holding tightly onto a rag doll.  
"Yeah. That's me. Come on, before Ron and Charlie find out you're here," Ginny said with no real emotion as she opened her bedroom door. Draco stayed behind a few more seconds, looking at the picture, then walked in after her, shutting the door behind him.  
****  
Ginny stood in front of the open window. The purple curtains lapping happily in the summer breeze. Draco walked in, shutting the door behind him and stood, his back against it, looking at her.  
The midafternoon sun glared off her sullen face. She said nothing for a few minutes, just stared out into the open, cloudless sky. She turned around suddenly and gaped at Draco, as if barely noticing his existence in the room. "What do you want, Malfoy? Why did you come here? I thought we agreed that it was over. That we'd never see each other, if we could help it." She spoke to him with no remorse, glaring angrily at him, as if he were a demon. A plague that was here to take her life with all the power he possessed.  
"What's with calling me 'Malfoy'? You always used to refer to me as 'Snugglebunny'," Draco said with a pout. Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Knew I would make you laugh. Always could." He walked across the room towards her, but halfway across, Ginny stopped him. "What's wrong? You still don't trust me, do you?" he asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
Ginny sighed, holding back tears, and with a croak in her voice, replied, "It's not that. I mean, I knew it would happen. But that's not it. I just didn't know I had to take so many precautions to date a Malfoy."  
"It comes with the territory. I know you wanted to come out with out relationship, but you know my father would kill me if he found out I was with a Weasley. Our two families despise each other. To everyone else, it's not right for a Malfoy and a Weasley to be together." Against Ginny's wishes, Draco walked over to her, and hugged her. She began to sob into his shoulder, all the while he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "It's ok. Everything will turn out all right. I promise," Draco began to reassure her.  
"No, it won't," Ginny began with a sigh. "It won't be all right."   
Draco pulled her off himself and cried out, "Why? Why won't it be all right! I'm here with you! There couldn't possibly be anything more right than this."  
She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face, and looked longingly at him. "It won't be all right because..." She stopped, forcing his hands off her shoulders and taking small steps backwards.  
"Because what, Gin!" he cried exasperatedly.  
"Because I still love you!" she yelled, wiping tears from her face.   
Draco looked at her, amazement sculpted on his usually emotionless face. "You what?" he asked taking a step forward, but stopped.  
"You heard me, Draco. Don't make me say it again." Draco was speechless. He was the king of fancy remarks and creator of sarcastic comebacks, but now he was at a loss for words. "Go ahead! Make one of your 'famous' remarks. Tell me I'm an idiot and that it won't work out. That it'd be just like the last time!" Ginny cried, more tears filling her eyes.   
Draco, recovering his ability to speak, said in an undertone, "But it won't be, Ginny." She looked at him.  
"What! How could it not be like the last time?" Draco once again walked up to Ginny, this time, taking her into his arms for a warm embrace.  
" I promise it won't be like last time. This time...it'll be better." Ginny leaned away from him, and looked into his eyes.  
"How? How could it possibly be any better than the last time? How do I know... that everything will be all right?" Ginny asked.   
Draco didn't answer yet. Instead he pulled her over to the bed and gently laid her down upon it. She searched his face as he brought it close to hers. "Because I love you, too." She smiled as he leaned forward and lovingly covered her mouth with his, gently stoking the inside of her mouth with his tongue.   
Ginny meanwhile ran her hands through Draco's silvery-white hair. He began to lay down butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders, making her giggle.  
"I love you, Gin," Draco whispered into her ear.   
"I love you too... 'Snugglebunny'," she replied with a laugh.   
Draco laughed too, "Oh, yeah. Now it's back to Snugglebunny, right?" Ginny nodded and kissed him again.   
Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Ron, Charlie, Fred, and George, looking menacingly at Draco and Ginny. The two were now lying on the bed, Draco lying over Ginny's body. "Malfoy, I warned you to stay away from my sister!" Fred said with a growl.   
Draco leaned his head over to one side and looked at Ginny. "I'll handle this," she reassured him as he turned onto his side, letting her out from under him. He nodded an acknowledgment, to which he added a quick kiss for good luck.  
"Ginny, what the hell are you doing with him?!" Charlie asked angrily. Ginny didn't say anything. She just sat on the bed, head in her hands, trying to shake this scene from her head.  
"Ginny, answer the question, dammit!" Ron yelled at her. She lifted her head from her hands, and looked at her angry brothers.  
"Guys, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need your protection against anything... or anyone. So please, just leave!"  
George said, "We can't do that, Ginny. He's a Malfoy. He doesn't belong here!" Ginny stood up and walked slowly stood up and walked slowly towards the door.   
"I love you all," she said. "But I love more. Even if he is a Malfoy." she turned back to the guys, "Now... can we have some time alone? Buh-bye!" She slammed the door on her brothers, and locked it.  
Draco, who was now lying on his back on the bed, said, "Are they gone?"  
Ginny walked to the bed, crawling back up onto him, said, "Yup. Now... where were we?" And kissed him once more.  
***THE END*** 


End file.
